


What's Johnlock?

by aTARDISfullofotters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt on Tumblr "Write a fanfic where John and Sherlock find out about Johnlock on the internet. And then they experiment."<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Johnlock?

John was sitting in his chair, blogging. As usual. Like a typical teenage Tumblr addict.

“What’s that?” Sherlock asked, walking by, although it wasn’t really a question. More like an attempt at social convention.  
Sherlock was a sight. Still in his dressing gown, wearing those science goggles he so dearly loved, his blow torch in on the table nearby. He was currently about to go blow-torch a toe “for science.”

“Oh, I just found some things recently that may interest you.”

“A case?”

Sherlock had recently finished a case and desperately needed a new one, or else he was going to shoot some holes in the wall. That was, of course, after he finished blow-torching the toe.

“No. There’s this thing on the internet I found. It’s called… Johnlock?”

“And this is relevant how?”

“You see, there’s a thing out there in the actual world, which you’re apparently ‘too busy’ to go out there and investigate. When 2 celebrities are together, or people want them to be together, they create a name for them. Something apparently called ‘shipping.’”

“So..?” Sherlock replied agitated.

There was no reason for John to be telling him this. If he had learned this it had been deleted from his mind palace awhile ago. He had no room for trivial matters like celebrities and new movies and who was shagging who.

“’Johnlock’ is a ship name for us.”

There was a long silence. The clock ticked. The traffic moved in Baker Street below.

“Oh.” Sherlock replied.

John could almost hear the gears in Sherlock’s brain turning slowly.  
John was not gay. Or that’s what he kept telling himself and anybody who would listen. But Sherlock was like an exception to him. Sherlock was like a drug. John had found himself watching Sherlock more carefully recently. Not as in the careful parent making sure their child doesn’t accidently fall and kill themselves, but more of an appreciation. An admiration? Watching the way the light fell on his face at 3 pm on a Saturday. The way his chest rose and fell slowly when he was deep in his comatose Mind Palace state. But John was not gay. Totally and completely not gay. Or that’s what he kept telling himself.

“What…” Sherlock began. “Kind of things do they have on us?”

“The usual. Stories, a drawing or two.”  
John became aware that Sherlock was right by his ear. The resounding sound of science goggle dropping to the floor filled the air.

“And this angers you?” Sherlock said, barely a whisper.

A hot breath caused John to flinch slightly.

“Should it?” John stuttered back.

“I get the feeling it doesn’t.” Sherlock responded.

He could recognize the symptoms. Pupils dilated, slightly flushed cheeks, increased breathing. Those symptoms that he recognized in himself as well.  
An experiment. That is what Sherlock always turned to when he needed the accurate data and conclusion for a truthful and reasonable outcome.

“I-I’m not-“John replied, and suddenly Sherlock was on him.

It was a tender kiss, with nose bumps and teeth and tongue. John’s scruff of not shaving for several days scratched Sherlock’s cheek and lips. The aftertaste of tea hinted on their tongues. Sherlock pulled back, breathing heavily.

“You kissed back. Data concludes subject feels the same.”

John looked at him quizzically, and Sherlock stammered a response to what had happened.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry John.” He said, pulling himself away from the chair, away from John.

“I didn’t know it would lead to that. If you want to move out I completely understand. We can’t be just flatmates after this.” He was talking a mile a minute, faster and faster, so that he couldn’t hear John’s response. He didn’t want to hear his response. Even if the signs were right, the conclusion was wrong. There had been a flaw in the calculations. “I’ll disassociate myself from your life. You’ll never see me-“

“Sherlock!” John nearly yelled.

And just like that, Sherlock was silent.

“I love you, you stupid git. I’m not gay, but maybe I am now… but you-”

Sherlock bit his lip, looking around the room rapidly for something to distract him. He stuttered out an explanation, gradually becoming more confident.

“I’ve never felt any sort of sexual attraction towards anyone. But you’re… different. You’re John. I know your habits. I know you take tea with two sugars. That you change your laptop password every time you find your laptop in a new location. I know the way your body moves in the morning. The way you roll your head around trying to warm up the muscles before your tea is ready. I know you lick your lips as a nervous habit, and when you’re trying to flirt with someone. I know you. To put it simply… I… love you.”  
The word love, although so foreign to Sherlock, seemed to roll off his tongue easily, as if it was meant for John, and only John.  
The shorter man stood there speechless. And then he broke out into a grin.

“C’mere you stupid git and let me kiss you.”

Sherlock gave John an awkward grin.

“Data concludes both subjects feel mutual attraction.”

And Sherlock crossed the room, closing the distance in between them. Hands went to faces and hair, caressing cheeks. Lips went to lips. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments/likes always appreciated. :)  
> benedictgotabooty.tumblr.com


End file.
